Ruki and Renamon: a nightmare leading to paradise
by hatobureka
Summary: what happens when ruki has a nightmare, renamon comes to see what happens, will the partners lose any friendship they have or will they go past friendship thx to ric16 for letting me adaot his story and all the renuki writers for the inspiration to write1
1. nightmare

Hatobureka : hello there ppl this is my first fanfiction of all times (hope its good)

omega: aren't you forgettng something hmm?

hatobureka : yes yes i dont own digimon i have no idea who owns digimon at this point and also most of this is written when im suposed to be sleepingomega

omega: not that your suposed to give the freaking intro

Hatobureka : sheesh calm down omega, yeah also this is a renuki, femslash, yuri, shoujo-ai ( and yes ruki is a total lesbian pay attention to her and renamon's conversations once in a while will ya) whatever you want to call it now i would be glad to accept any review other than flames cuz if you dont like it dont read it so send me plenty of constructive criticism

omega: this guy is a total novice k people, might as well turn back now

Hatobureka: OMEGA! don't listen to him hes grumpy cuz he isn't in the story

* * *

RENAMON POV

"RENAMON!" she heard her tamer yell

She phased into Ruki's room anxiously ' what had made her tamer cry out her name like that was she in trouble' she thought.

"No, no please no" ruki mumbled.

'o she is just dreaming, but still, what made her scream her name like that' she thought

"renamon... renamon please dont die renamon please" ruki pleaded in her sleep

She sits down next to ruki's sleeping mat and says "shhh ruki its fine im right here what is wrong"

" no renamon no you can't be dead i cant do this on my own, renamon please i need you" ruki mumbles

"ruki wake up its all a dream im right here" she says lightly shaking ruki

" uh w-wait whats going on" ruki says as she wakes up " huh renamon what are y- wait did i say all of that aloud" ruki's eyes widen and her cheeks becomes slightly tinged with red as she realizes what happened luckily it is too dark and renamon is too distracted to notice

" you were dreaming and quite vividly apparently for you to be sleep talking, may i ask what the dream was about" she says

" dont worry it was nothing" ruki says

"i may not know much about humans but i know the difference between a calm one and a distressed one now please ruki im your partner im here to help you through anything" she responds

" I SAID ITS NOTHING" ruki snaps at renamon

she reels back surprised at ruki's reaction " i-im sorry i did not realize i'll leave you to your sleep then" she phases out of the room and into the nearby trees where she starts going towards the park

'she must be worried about going to the digimon world and with good reason too, is it really the best idea for us to take humans in there' she wondered

* * *

RUKI POV

'AGH im such an idiot she was just trying to help me why did i have to go and snap at her like that' she thought trying to keep the tears from coming

'but still theres just no way that she can know about my dream, if she heard about it she'd never undertstand it she could never feel that way' she thinks as she drifts into a troubled sleep

she woke up at 7 am to go to school but then remembers and says " oh that's right theres no school today its sunday" as she falls back onto her sleeping mat

she lays there with her eyes closed until a loud beeping startles her " o great why is it that the digimon cant just bio-emerge on a school day do they have to ruin my weekend, rena-" she stops calling her partners name remembering what went on the night before ' did i really say that to renamon o my god i did i cant call her now after all she probably doesn't want anything to do with me for the time being'

' no i cant let goggle-head get this one his head is already inflated enough, plus renamon probably doesn't even remember' she rationalizes and calls out " renamon"

"yes ruki" the yellow vixen answers as she phases into ruki's room

"theres a digimon bio-emerging lets get this one before goggle-head or bunny boy can steal it from us" she says

" very well ruki " renamon responds

"well lets go then" as she runs out the door with renamon following her


	2. inferno

hatobureka: well hello there readers this scene is mostly an action scene btw but it is important to the plot trust me

omega: you do realize that theres probably no one reading your stories

hatobureka: HEY! you know you dont rly need to be so grumpy i promise i'll write something with you in it soon

Omega: you will :D

hatobureka: gotcha, so you do wanna be part of a story

Omega: damn you

* * *

STANDARD THIRS PERSON POV

ruki and renamon rushed towards the sight of the bio-emergence

"damnit" cursed ruki " goggle-head and bunny boy are already here"

" doesn't look like their doing that well, so what are we up against" renamon smirked as she saw they would probably get to fight after all

ruki checks her D-ark and looks up, " seems like its a Goblinmon, no match for you anyways."

"should i attack now ruki? " renamon asked.

"no let those two idiots realize their mistake."

"very well," says renamon.

" damnit Guillmon we can't seem to beat this guy any luck on your part henry" takato shouts

" none here Terriermon's almost out of energy seems like we have to pull back" henry responds

" this fight has dragged on for long enough lets finish this renamon" ruki commands

"very well ruki" renamon responds as they both walk further into the digital field

" now boys watch how a real digimon tamer handles a battle " ruki says as she walks past the two boys

" hey if both of us working together can beat him what makes you think you can?" takato responds.

" the different between me and you two is that i have skill and am not an idiot or a pacifist." ruki comments.

" Hey!" takato and henry say at the same time.

" renamon lets finish this." ruki says completely ignoring the boys now.

"very well ruki your wish is my command"

" now renamon attack" ruki commands her digimon

"**Koyousetsu"** renamon shouts as shards of light apear before her in stasis in the air before being blasted towards her enemy.

"AGH" the goblinmon screamed, " goburi strike" as he charged at renamon with his club swinging

"ruki i need a card" renamon shouts as she barely dodges the attacks

" don't sweat it renamon " ruki says as she picks out a card " card slash speed pluggin H hyper-speed"

renamon feels power flowing through her muscles as her heart sped up with the newfound speed from the card " ok lets do this"

goblinmon keeps on attacking but renamon easilly dodges all of his goburi strikes

"renamon stop playing around and finish this guy off," ruki commanded

"very well " renamon responds as she starts kicking away at goblinmon

the goblinmon almost dead tries a last ditch effort and uses his final attack on renamon " goburi bomb " he cries as he fires a ball of flames at her which renamon easily dodges

" what a foolish strike" renamon says and then turns back at ruki's cry

" RENAMON HELP" ruki shouts as she sees the fireball coming towards her

" RUKI NOOO" renamon shouts as she runs towards ruki but doesnt get there is time and the fireballs hits ruki in the chest knocking her out

renamon kneels beside ruki and starts shaking tears falling and then se stand up and faces the goblinmon " you will pay you will pay dearly for hurting my ruki say you last prayers because even though death is not eneugh of a repayment for what you have done it is the only think you wil get and you will get it soon. **TOUHAKKEN" **renamons hands and feet become sorounded by a blue ghostly flame.

she leaps at the goblimon pummeling him with her fists and feet kicking punching slashing with her claws but holding back just enough to draw out his pain for the longest time possible

" YOU"

"WILL"

"PAY"

"NOW"

"DIE"

"DIE"

"YOU"

"PIECE"

"OF"

"DIGITAL"

"SCUM"

And with each word she dealt a stronger and stronger blow till finally the goblinmon burst into data but she did not absorb this data even though she was exhausted and hurt " i will not corrupt myself with this data i wont this is the data that hurt my ruki this data is to disappear for all ages"

as she knelt down next to ruki she felt something hot sliding down her face she first thought it was blood but she then quickly realized they were tears ' why am i crying so much what are these feelings in my heart blocking up my throat clouding my brain what could it be , could it be the emotions that humans call ... , no it couldnt be that there is no way after all she is a digimon and ruki is human, even if these feelings about her were what she thought they would these feelings would only be one sided there is no way ruki could return these feelings for her it would only break the fragile bond they shared so it would be best to keep them to herself' she thought

she then remembered ' O no i need to get her home to safety where i can get a better look at her injuries and treat them good thing her mother is out at a photo shoot and her grandmother decided to take a short trip to a hot spring'

she picks up ruki in her arms and dashes away leaving very confused takato , henry, terriermon, and an oblivious as usual guillmon

" i wonder what was up with renamon and were those tears i saw" asked takato

" hmm it seems like goblinmon somehow landed a hit on ruki and renamon killed him for it though why she didnt absorb the data i have no idea she could certainly use it after the injuries she sustained and to answer your other question there is no way hat renamon would cry she just doesnt do that" responded henry

" yeah i guess so" said takato

* * *

hatobureka: oh god finally that action scene is done i got way too pumped up writing the part where renamon brutally tortures and kills goblinmon... that sounded weird

omega:...

hatobureka: well i see your still mad about the intro around you

omega: ...

hatobureka: what ever i guess and also a special thanks to ric16 for his story rika and renamon: scared which gave me the inspiration for chapter 1 which is what led me to write this story and please review bye


	3. purgatorio

Hatobureka: well hello there readers i hope you like chapter 2 and as you see omega is back to talking

Omega: yeah, yeah, whatever, at least you got a good fight scene in there

Hatobureka: yep of course i needed a scene were renamon beat someone to a bloody pulp slowly and painfully

Omega: O.O whoa there kid slow down

hatobureka: oops sorry, as usual i dont own digimon and please whoever owns this dont sue me as 1. im pretty sure since i make no money this falls under fair use and 2. you would get very little. o yes a word to the readers most of this chapter will be kind of angsty but don't let that discourage you if your looking for a happy ending for this nightmare ends in paradise

* * *

STANDARD THIRD PERSON POV

Renamon tears on her face, a wounded ruki in her arms phased from tree to tree from building to building from concealed spot to concealed spot all the way to ruki's house and setting ruki down on her sleeping mat as gently as she could cringing every time ruki winced in her semi comatose state ( she's only knocked out)

' how could i let this happen this is all my fault ' renamon thought as she set ruki down ' if i hadn't dodge that attack ruki wouldn't have been hurt'

' no its not only that' she realized ' if i had never come to the real world she wouldn't have been in any danger she would just have gone on with her safe normall life..."

'yes that is what i must do , i must leave her, leave here, its for her own good, without me she could live a normal life, a safe life, a life where digimon are only cards and characters on a videogame' she thinks as she finds a pen and paper and starts writing her goodbyes

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

" RENAMON" ruki screams as she is woken up by her dream ' oh gods it was just a dream renamon is still here she isn't dead its just that dream again just a dream'

falling back down onto her sleeping mat she wonders ' well thats strange renamon didn't respond this time i wonder where she is'

ruki tries to stand up but falls down thanks to the pain from the wound "agh" she winces as she checks the site of the pain but is surprised to see that the wound has been cleaned and dressed properly

' must have happened during the fight with goblinmon she vaguely remembered a fireball heading towards her and at one point renamon was kneeling over her and ... crying , no she must be mistaken what reason would renamon have to cry over me though i say that crying over her dead body every night i guess' she thought

ruki slowly and carefully stands up as to not cause herself anymore pain when she notices a note stuck underneath her D-arc

' maybe its from renamon' she thought as she picked up the note and read it in disbelief and anguish, it read :

Dear Ruki,

while I am extremely sorry to say this, I am afraid we cannot be partners anymore. this saddens me very much but it is the best option for you, I was not able to protect you during the fight with goblinmon earlier and for that I ask for you forgiveness , the fact is that every day and every time a digimon bio-emerges I am putting you in danger, asking you follow me into the battle field which no human was suposed to enter, now I ask for you to forget me and lead a normal happy human life for not only do I put you in dangers but there is something else, something i have been feeling, no i cant say it, it would just destroy any form of relationship that we have, so once again i ask you to forget me, goodbye

sincerely,

renamon

after ruki read this she simply starred at it in disbelief for a second before slumping down to the ground clutching the note to her chest " no renamon why why did you think this would make me happy i cant be happy renamon not without you here" she whispers into the cold air as she starts crying something she had never done before, never from pain not even from her dad leaving never before had she felt this way truly and utterly heartbroken.

" NOOOOOO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING" she yelled to the sky and to the heavens 'No!' she thought ' i am ruki makino digimon queen and i refuse to give up this easily' she thought as she grabbed her D-arc and ran out the door.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

"why, why can't i find her" ruki cried out as she slumped against a tree trying to fight back the tears to no avail.

" this is all my fault if i had been more careful she wouldn't have left" ruki whispered softly

' but i can't give up not if i know that she'd never give up on me' ruki thought to herself and with new determination she went to look for renamon

"damnit" she cursed softly " i cant find her by myself my D-arc's going crazy for whatever reason i think i might have to call in for assistance"

'who do i call definitely not goggle head and idiot like him just wouldn't understand, hmm i guess i could call henry he seems calm minded enough to understand and know not to ask too many questions' she thinks to herself as she calls him ' wait why dont i want him asking questions he knows what happened at the battle maybe it's...' her train of thought was interrupted by henry picking up

" hi who is it" she heard henry say

" its me ruki no time to explain just meet me infront of my house" she snapped at him

"u-um ok ruki but what is this about" he asked but the line was already dead " sheesh wonder what that's about, well better go see"


	4. paradiso

RUKI'S HOUSE

"hey ruki what's going on" henry calls out as he approches ruki's house with terriermon riding on his head like usual

" Henry!, thank god your here you have to help me i cant find her anywhere c'mon let's go you gotta help" Ruki said way too quickly

"whoa whoa whoa ruki slow down i can't understand what your saying" henry said trying to calm her down

"moumentai" terriermon chanted

" nows not the time to be calm henry she's out there somewhere and i need to find her will you help?" ruki said in a hurried

"wait who's out there? and where is renamon? is this about her? what happened after the fight?" henry asked

" we-well" ruki almost decided not to tell him ' no you have to you need his help, do this for renamon' she thought " well you see I got hit by a fireball and renamon brought me back here and treated my wounds and then... a-and then sh-she left"

"what do you mean she left" henry asked

"I mean this" ruki said handing hin the note

"whats this " he says under his breath while reading it ' hmm so thats whats going on '

" you have to help me henry please" ruki pleaded

'she must be desperate if shes willing to ask for help' he thought " ok ruki i have an idea, terriermon if i use hyper wings on you could you fly above the city and look out for renamon?"

"sure thing henry" terriermon responds always willing for an excuse to fly

" ok here goes Card Slash Hyper Wings" henry slashes the card through the sensor on his D-arc giving terriermon a set of white wings allowing him to fly " ok see ya terriermon be on the look out for renamon will ya"

"sure thing henry" terriermon calls back as he flies into the sky

"now what do we do henry its not like we can fly as well" ruki snapped impatiently

"calm down ruki i have some things i need to ask you plus terriermon has the search covered he may not look like it but he can listen really well when it matters and that sure is gonna help find renamon"

"i guess so, what is it that you wanted to ask me anyways" ruki responded a bit calmer

" its about renamon .. and you, you cared for her didn't you?" henry asks

" we-well of course she's my friend" ruki stammered

" no she's more than that isn't she" henry calmly said looking out at the sky

"w-what are you talking about" ruki muttered a slight blush coming to her cheeks

"c'mon ruki you have to give me more credit than that im not completely oblivious, the way you act around her, and the way your freaking out now, before you would have been angry at renamon, but now, your sad and scared." henry

" f-fine it's more ok but i just cant, i cant make sense of all of it, what do i feel for her and does she feel the same way for me, probably not after all, she's a digimon and im a human" ruki said witha melancholy ( sad) tone in her voice

henry laughs a bit surprising ruki " what's so funny"

"nothing its just that i think renamon feels the same way" henry stated smiling

"w-what do you mean how could she" said a confused ruki

"after you got hit by the goblinmon she obliterated it, it was quite scary actually, and after she was done she didn't absorb its data even though she was badly hurt" henry stated

"b-but why would she do that" ruki asked

" she said something about not corrupting her data, but afterwards when she was done she was crying" henry answered

" s-she must have been in a lot of pain for her to cry" ruki sighed

" no she wasnt crying for pain ruki she was crying over you" henry said staring at the sky

'w-why would she go and do that' ruki wondered

" because she cares for you ruki, renamon loves you" henry answered sensing the question forming in her mind

ruki didnt respond to this because in her mind all she could think about was all the times renamon had saved her all the times that even though ruki had mistreated her and pushed her away and yet renamon always came back and always with a look in her eyes whenever she looked at ruki that she couldn't figure out, untill now , now ruki finally realized ' it's love'

" o my god she loves me" ruki says her face hanging low tears finally breaking free " she loves me even though i have pushed her away so many times she still loves me"

" yes she does " henry says before looking up at the sky " Terriermon! it looks like he found her"

terriermon lands next to them panting heavilly " shes in , shes in "

"whoa terriermon deept breath who's where did u find renamon" henry asks

terriermon breaths in and says " renamon in the park" and then he collapses from exhaustion

"ruki you have to go find her i have to stay here and take care of terriermon ok go to the park " henry said

" no need to tell me" ruki called back as she was already running in the direction of the park

ruki ran and ran until her legs burned and her lungs felt like sandpaper but then she kept on running and running running till she was close to passing out as she neared the park the only thing keeping her going was the thought of renamon, tall, beautiful, graceful, renamon

she neared the center of the park where there was a clearing and she knew renamon would be, as soon as she broke through the trees ruki's heart lept for joy at the sight of renamon " Renamon!" she calls out as she jumps towards her partner hugging a surprised renamon

" ruki but how-" renamon began to say but was cut off by ruki

" talk later hug now" ruki said her face buried in renamon's soft fur

"ruki w-what are you doing here i left to make you safe so that the events of the battle wouldn't be repeated" renamon said

" i dont care wether im safe or not renamon you should have know that the only thing i want is to be happy, to be happy with you" ruki responded and repeated her earlier request " renamon talk later hug now"

finally renamon complied to ruki's request and hugged her beloved human back ' could this mean what i think it means' she thought

" renamon i have something to tell you" ruki began to say her face extremely red renamon noticed

" as do i ruki but you may go first" renamon replied

" renamon i-i-i " she began to say but this time renamon had cut her off

" i love you ruki" renamon confessed as she felt a great burden lift from her heart

" renamon I-I-I love you too" ruki responded as the two embraced and for the first time truly felt what completelly requited love was

" ruki you have no idea how long i have waited for this worrying over over how i thought you could never feel the same way about me " renamon started

ruki gently said to her " i know just how you felt after all ive felt all those emotions but for you"

" ruki um i think we should go somewhere else we are quite exposed here" renamon pointed out

" o yes good point lets go home renamon " ruki blushed as she let go of renamon

" ruki hug me and whatever you do dont let go ok also dont look down" as ruki embraced her once again renamon wrapped her tail around the girls legs and prepared to travel

ruki gasped as when she opened her eyes they were floating for a moment above the city before renamon phased right outside ruki's room

" shh its fine ruki were here" renamon tried conforting her partner

" im fine i wasn't scared after al il was with you" ruki said

renamon felt her fur get hot at that moment and said " why dont we go inside where its a bit warmer"

" sure thing renamon" ruki said sliding the door open and pulling renamon inside

' well i like where this seems to be going' the yellow vixen thought as she was pulled down on top of ruki who was on her sleeping mat where she hovered just over the girl before being pulled into a deep, passionate and most of all loving kiss

they held their kiss for a long time locked in an embrace and rolling around till ruki ended up on top and had to break the kiss because she was running out of air " i think i said this before but i love you so much renamon"

"so do i ruki so do i, its just that i thought" renamon started before she was interrupted by ruki

" that i wouldn't feel the same way and our partnership would be ruined, i felt and thought the same as you" said ruki

" im so glad we finally told each other how we feel" renamon sighed not out of boredom or sadness but out of relief

" yep i guess i gotta thank henry without him i would have never found you in time or realized how i felt" ruki said

" hmm fine with me"

" just one more thing we aren't partners anymore" ruki stated

" w-wait what " renamon started to say but was stopped by ruki's lips on her own again

" we are so much more " ruki said as she pulled renamon down for a lover's kiss...

THE END?

* * *

omega: well well well you actually finished this kid

Hatobureka: and here i thought you had faith in me all along

omega: hey dont say anything about faith when you dont have any ( its true im an atheist if you dont like it then ignore the comment) but at least you got that other kind of action here too

Hatobureka: *slaps omega* you dirty pervert

Omega: kidding sheesh just kidding


End file.
